creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture And Protect Service
The Capture And Protection Service, better known by its acronym C.A.P.S., is an extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with monitoring Creepypasta and maintaining global security against anomalous threats. The agency is led by a single director who reports to the leaders of various nations. Over the years, C.A.P.S. has enlisted in the help of registered Creepypastas to save the world. One of their worst and most powerful enemies are S.A.K.A. History Origin Originally, the Capture and Protection Service was a sub-division of the CIA formed during the Cold War to steal intelligence from enemy nations. After the CIA discovered the Russian Sleep Experiment conducted by the USSR, the United States government organized C.A.P.S. to secure the specimens of the experiment and hide them from the public. Soon, more anomalous activity was reported around the world, forcing the United States government to officially establish the Service. Around the same time, the USSR officially established the SKE. The two agencies waged war in order to secure anomalous entities and prevent the other from weaponizing them. As the years went on, NATO affiliated countries requested assistance for their anomalous activity. This allowed the agency to become a worldwide organization. After some time, the director of C.A.P.S. suggested changing the name of the agency to Capture, Rescue and Protect Service, but after realizing what the acronym would be he decided against it. Early Cases Among the first of the anomalous activity reported during the early days of the agency, C.A.P.S. conducted a "manhunt" to terminate what the personnel nicknamed, "The Kraglyn", a creature responsible for a number of murders and disappearances throughout the United States. Not long after, C.A.P.S. operatives began to have their first encounters with the notorious Slender Man around the mid-1960's. These early encounters sparked a war between the Service and Slender Man, a struggle that burdened C.A.P.S. for almost a decade as they tried to keep Slender Man's existence a secret. This proved difficult as his killings became more ruthless, numerous and frequent. An agreement was met after learning Slender's motives, signifying a unofficial alignment with the Slender Man and his forces. Over the span of ten years, from the 1960's to the 1970's, C.A.P.S. had encountered supernatural entities such as The Rake, Laughing Jack, the Expressionless; as well as the criminally insane and non-lethal such as the killer clown Macabre and the Lavender Town piece. These encounters prompted the agency to adopt the CP Level System as well as set up shop in Area 51. They have only recently met NightShift a cruel Monster Hunter and Alpha Leader of S.A.K.A. The Resurrection and The Life Around the time of the mid-1970's, cults began to appear around the world. One cult in particular caught the attention of C.A.P.S., The Resurrection and the Life Episcopal Church. Led by Father Malone, the Church planned and executed vicious attacks on anyone not Christian. However, their goal shifted as Malone began to perform exorcisms and horribly botching them. These botched exorcisms resulted in the accumulation of demonic energy in his body, turning him into a sadistic, brutal and heartless monster. Malone began to gather a following, posing as the returning Messiah by demonstrating the supernatural powers he had acquired from the demons residing in his body. Soon, tens of thousands joined the Church, blindly following their "Messiah's" order to kill and perform witchcraft rituals in his name. Category:Organizations Category:Historical Category:C.A.P.S.